


Boo

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hope this has a happy end for these two, M/M, Stan is a suppotive and good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Stan is here to support Fiddleford inside a haunted house.





	

It took several minutes to mentally prep himself enough to even get in the line next to Stan who out of character for him, was being patient with him on this. He didn’t know if he could handle the haunted house, no matter how cheaply put together the entire thing was. It had been a long five months for him, Stan holding his hand through every falter he had always wanting to give into temptation and just zap away the nightmares and fears.

The gremloblin had forever changed him and if it wasn’t for Stan, he would have used the devise by now but he made a promise to tough it out for six months and try out Ford’s methods just to give Stan some peace of mind. Once the six months were up and if he wasn’t better, he was free to use the devise on himself freely and Stan would say nothing of. 

The haunted house had surprising to all of them, had been Fidds’s idea. He wanted to get stronger and maybe face some of the unknown without the panic attack that always followed and what better way to face it then in the presence of fake creatures. Nothing more then the local teens in costumes, jumping out trying to get a fright out of him. 

His breath shook just as hard as his knee as he released it and joined Stan in line. Stan took his hand, not commenting on his paling complexion or shaking knee or twitching fingers and just held it firmly complaining loudly about how lame the attraction already was. He pointed out the bad craftsmanship of the entrance and how they managed to misspell ‘Satan’ as ‘Stan’ and how Stan’s Den just didn’t have the same ring to it. Fidds was beginning to calm down and gain confidence.

“If its named after you I think its a proper name.”

“Ya know Fidds, it ain’t wise to mouth off to the man with the car keys unless ya want ta walk home…” he grumbled but tightened his fist around Fidds’s hand liking to see Fidds’s had some life in him right as they were entering the unknown.

It wasn’t a big show up despite it being Halloween evening and the wait was short lived. The bad reviews had killed off their business, only the truly weak hearted like the elderly couple in front of them and Fidds himself even bothered to show up. Fidds had read the bad reviews and knew how fake everything was but was ashamed to admit the simple act of the doors being slammed shut behind them and being thrust into the dark was enough to begin putting him on edge. He inched closer to Stan who rapped his arm around him. They walked through the cemetery of cookie cutter grave stones made of card board and Fidds began to feel some confidence as he and Stan made fun of the misspellings and weird grammar written. Whoever was in charge of the dry ice to create the fog hadn’t done their job right and only a weak, mist of smoke slithered by their feet.

“Gorge? I wonder if he was gorgeous,” Fidds giggled and Stan let out a loud roar of laughter kicking over one of the poorly made props.

Distracted in their mockery of the poorly made props they didn’t hear one of the cast members sneaking behind them and grabbing Fidds by the shoulders and yelling ‘BOO”.

Fidds’s breath hitched but just as he turned his head back, his gasp of fear turned into giggles seeing Toby Determined behind him who was beginning to look more and more disheartened at the biggest coward in town’s giggles.

“Toby, darlin’, you forgot to put on your mask!”

Stan let out a mighty roar of laughter turning around quickly to find his next target to ridicule.

“I don’t know Fidds, I think he’s scarier without it!”

Fidds nudged Stan hard in the ribs as the teenager’s eyes began to turn misty and assured him he would be just as scary with his mask on. The words brought no comfort to the teen but they gave Stan a great deal of joy as he began laughing harder.

The next few rooms were no scarier and even the competent cast members who wore their costumes didn’t get the rise out Fidds they were hoping to. Fidds left the attraction with some hope that he might one day be able to think of some of the creatures of this town with the same level of mockery and bravery he showed tonight and might one day live without the ever present urge to just wipe the fear of the unknown from his mind.


End file.
